Incomplete
by lovesickredhead
Summary: Harry's decision has left him empty and alone. He decides to write a letter. songfic to incomplete by sisqo


Harry's Quidditch career was at its height

Harry's Quidditch career was at its height. He had all he could ever ask for…money, women, cars, brooms, and a big house. He came home every night, drank a light beer, talked to Ron (who was living with him now since the house was so big and didn't have anyone but Harry in it), ate something, talked to Ron, read something, talked to Ron, wrote to some people (Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Ginny…), talked to Ron, and went to bed. That was his routine every night. He came home to no one but his best friend, who wasn't the type you bragged about living with.

_Bright lights, fancy restaurants,  
everything in this world that a man could want.  
Got a bank account bigger than the bank should allow…  
Still I'm lonely now. _

Harry had his share of women, no doubt, but most of the women, it turned out, only wanted him for his fame and fortune. Some were models for magazines as big as _Witch Weekly _, but no one really wanted to be with Harry himself—just his money and talent on the Quidditch pitch. He continued to make masses of Galleons, but the more he made, the more times he got his heart broken.

There was this one young woman that he would love to date, at least, but she would never show the slightest romantic interest in him…

_Pretty faces from the covers of the magazines  
From their covers to my covers wanna lay with me  
Fame and fortune, still I find  
Just a grown man running out of time_

As time passed, he felt like there was a hole in him somewhere that could only be mended by a woman's touch. Not just any woman, but one that really _loved _him. Those kind were hard to find, as Harry soon realized. No matter what anyone said, he was still an incomplete man without that one little space being filled up. He needed to be loved, and needed that one girl to love him…but could he get her to forgive him?

_Even though it seems I have everything,  
I don't wanna be a lonely fool.  
All of the women, all the expensive cars,  
All of the money don't amount to you.  
So I can make believe I have everything.  
But I can't pretend that I don't see,  
That without you girl my life is incomplete. _

He remembered what he had done to her all too well…

FLASHBACK

She looked so beautiful the night the incident happened. She had the look that lovers get in their eyes—sort of glaze over. She walked up to him, and looked into his green eyes, as if searching for something. "Do you love me?" she said abruptly. "I love you, Harry."

"I—I don't know—I…Gin, you—" he faltered uneasily.

"Do you or not?" She demanded, not taking her eyes off of his.

"I—no," he heaved a long sigh, and looked Ginny in the face.

"If this relationship isn't about love, what is it? Don't answer that! We're through!" She got off the bed they had been sitting in.

END FLASHBACK

How stupid could he have been? Telling her he didn't love her?

_Sayin', without you girl, ahh…Listen…  
Your perfume, your sexy lingerie,  
girl I remember it just like it was, oh, yesterday.  
Then Thursday, you told me you had fallen in love.  
I wasn't sure that I was. _

Now that he realized how dim-witted he had been, he realized just how much he wanted her back. Neville was a great guy, but he didn't think that he really deserved her. He wasn't even attracted to her. Ginny was, somehow, attracted to him, though. Harry didn't want to hurt her, or break up something that might happen, but he wanted those feelings to vanish. Even after so long, he didn't want another girl with him that he couldn't love, or couldn't love him.

_It's been a year, winter, summer, spring, and fall.  
But bein' without you just ain't livin', ain't livin' at all.  
If I could travel back in time,  
I'd relive the days you were mine. _

One day when Ron was out with his girlfriend, Hermione, he decided to write Ginny. No matter what he tried, no words seemed to be worthy of Ginny's eyes. He tried, and tried, and tried, and…you guessed it…tried.

Soon crumpled pieces of parchment ran over the sides of his wastebasket. Then something came. He wrote a beautiful letter telling her that he might have all the fame, money, and glory, but there was one thing missing in his life. And that was her love. He told of how he had made such a terrible mistake saying that he didn't love her, and she was all he had thought about for the past year. He wanted a second chance.

_Even though it seems I have everything,  
I don't wanna be a lonely fool.  
All of the women, all the expensive cars,  
All of the money don't amount to you. _

Ginny wrote back, saying that she would accept his friendship. But only that until she knew that she could trust him again. She said she was heartbroken over what he had told her. She didn't want to leave him in the worst way, but didn't have the choice.

Harry let the letter fall to the floor having read it consecutively. He looked out his bedroom window, thinking all the while...maybe he could prove his love. Ginny didn't know what she was talking about when she said he didn't love her. He did, and that was it.

Maybe...just maybe...maybe he would prove his love...

_I can make believe I have everything,  
But I can't I don't see that without you girl, my life is incomplete.  
Oh yeah, that without you girl uhh…I just can't keep lovin' you.  
But I loved you, loved too late. I'd give anything,  
And everything to hear you say that you'll stay.  
All of the women, all of the money, woo!  
(Bunch of Sisqo's usual mutterings...)_


End file.
